Trixe's Renew
by Moonsound
Summary: When Trixie finally hits rock bottom, a colt named Trinity, and some new friends, help her fit into the gang as romance floats through the air. Will the gang remain so close, as friends begin to betray friends, or will it all collapse. Rated T for safety
1. Prolouge

**It's always made me a bit fustrated that they never created one of the main charcters dating or something like that, so I've put my own character "Trinity." Trinity is a blue, male horse with a "cutie mark" of a ...fleur de saints... standing for magic. And since i always thought Trixie should have been a main or side character, not just a one time thing, I decided for her to be main character... Plus i LUFF Trixie. (I do not own the rights to My Little Pony, but i'm asking for them for christmas) So without further adou i present you with...**

** Trixie's Genisis**

Trixie lay at the edge of a lake, her purple magician hat, crudly, thrown into the water, the purple darkening at the base of the hat as water seeped into it, slowly sinking it into the dark blue water. The moon and the stars reflected clearly on the lake, not a cloud in sight. Dark oak trees created a shield around the lake.

Trixie let out a forlorne sigh, white steam hovered from her mouth, out to the lake, on the chilling wind that flowed around Trixie. She yankher her star patterend cape off and dropped it in the dirt next to her. She looked down at her mud caked hooves, that had hardend so much that they almost looked like shoes. She hadn't eaten in three days, and her wagon was destroyed. She had been run out of every town she tried to go to. She thought back to when she tried to buy a apple in Hoofington.

"But I-I have money." Trixie cried to the grocery cashier. "We don't want your con money. Now get lost." The cashier said throwing the money back at Trixie. She turned around and left the store. "I'd never use fake money." She said to herself, looking at her feet. "Who could have spread such a rumor about her. She may have said a white lie about the ursa major, but she was no con-pony.

Trixie looked at her mud splattered cape sprawled across the forest floor. Her mother had given her that cape and hat, a few days before she died. When Trixie was young, everyday after school she would go to the hospitial and show her mother some of the magic tricks she taught herself. Her mother had the most beautiful white fur, and a purple maine. She would always clap and cheer at her tricks, and when she did a funny trick she would always laugh so that Trixie couldn't tell weather she was faking or not. After that she would always bring her mother a red velvet cupcake. Until one day while Trixie was putting her school pack down. Her mother levitated a box from under her hospitial bed, It had bright yellow stars on it with a pretty dark purple bow and ribbion on the top. "Go ahead, open it." She said, smiling, but coughing silently as not to worry Trixie. She carefully peeled off the ribbion and opened the box. Inside sat a purple star patterned cape folded to fit the box perfectly, and sitting on top of it was a matching magician's hat. Trixie hugged her mom tightly, causing her to weaze. Trixie threw the cape over her back, and tied the ends around her neck. She then hovered the pointy hat onto her head and tilted it a little bit to the side. "Now it has my own unique touch to it." Trixie said smilling widely at her mother. Her mother opened her mouth like she was going to say something but she closed it quickly after and her horn began to glow. A small trap door in the supposed empty box open and revealed a gorgeous gem. "This is a special gem i saved just for you. I found this gem in a small pond when i was your age, and now I'm giving it to you." Her mother said, her breath coming in easier and easier Inhales. Trixie looked at the gem, mezmorized. "I want you to keep it safe, okay?" Her mother said gently placing the gem Inbetween Trixie's fore-legs that neatly lay on the bed. "I'll cheerish it forever." Trixie said hugging the gem, and then embracing her mother. "We could put in on your hat." Her mother said raising it on to her hat. Trixie shook her head, she the levitated the gem down to where the cape tied at the base of her neck, and then connected to the cape using a trick she learned to make things sticky. The rest of that day Trixie and her mom told each-other jokes and read a few books, but a few weeks after that her mother passed away.. That day would be Ingraved in Trixie's memory for the rest of her life.

Trixie looked at the gem on the front of the cape and picked it up out of the dirt. She quickly cleaned it off carefully getting every last spec of dirt off. She then looked up into the clear night sky and spoke "I'll cheerish it forever mom." And she placed it gently on the grass at looked at her reflection in the water, her matted hair, her dirty hooves, she was a shadow of her former self. she couldn't go anywhere or do anything without getting kicked out of the town. she would probably starve out here in the everfree forest.

**Hi... I know I know. the first chapter was just about Trixie. But I just want you readers to realize Trixie's history, and how special her cape and hat were to her. Don't worry I'll be bringing Twilight, pinkie, applejack, Trinity, and all the gang in, in the next chapter so stay tuned, or if the next chapter is already up as your reading this... continue.**

**Sooo... Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Did you at least enjoy it?**

**Tell in the review sections, so R&R**


	2. New Beginnings

**Authors notes: Hi I know its been a long while to update, it will speed up dramatically, i already have four chapters waiting for you so, everyday, there SHOULD be another, or maybe if i feel like, every hour. Anyway there has been confusion, so Trinity is my own pony, he is NOT a real character. You'll get to see his personality in a sec. But also, I didn't get the rights to "My Little Pony" for christmas, :( , but my birthday still brings hope. Anyway, without further rambling, I give you... All Your Fault.**

**Trinity: so they know im not a real character**

**Me: w-what are you doing here, go before you ruin the chapter**

**Trintity: Okay, so what happens is, I walk in...**

**Me: *covers his mouth and drags him away***

**Me: *Huff* *huff* without further adou, i give you... All Your Fault**

Twilight flung book after book onto the floor, spike sitting on the stairs watching. "Where is it." Twilight said, still flinging books all over the place. After a few more minutes every book was flung on the ground. " Maybe that's the book." Spike said, pointing at it. "That can't be it, look at the symbol on the front." Twilight said, levitating books to her face. "Where is it!?" she yelled. There was a knock at the door, spike went to answer it. "Hi pinkie Pie." Spike said, as Pinkie Pie bounced in, a blue stallion following. "Hey Twilight, this is a new person in town, and i would kow because i know every pony in ponyville, and the last new pony was a mare with green hair and.." Pinkie was cut off. "Hi, I'm Trinity." He said reaching out with his hoof. "I'm Twilight." She said, not looking up from her books. "Is that a hair dye stand, oooo" Pinkie said as she zoomed away, leaving a cloud in the shape of her. "How did she do that?" Trinity asked in a humorous voice. "She's Pinkie Pie." Spike said,closing the door. Trinity, looked at all the books on the floor. "What are you looking for?" He asked, looking around. "I'm looking for a book called My Filly and Me." Twilight asked, finally looking up from the pile of books. Trinity looked at the only book still on the shelf, a blue haze surrounded it and it floated to his face. "My Filly and Me, by Surgar Blossom." He read out loud. Twilight stopped moving and looked at Trinity. " See spike, I told you it would be the one on the shelf." Twilight said taking the book from Trinity. "You don't look pregnant to me." Trinity said, looking at Twilights belly. "I'm not pregnant, but my cousin HeartRose it vistiting." Twilight said, reading through the book quickly. "Oh, well could you show me where Gem Dandy Lane is." Trinity asked, levitaing half the books onto the shelves. "Yeah sure, my friend Rarity could show, you she lives there as well. She'll probably be at the market, getting some rubies." Twilight said, levitating the rest of the books onto the shelves. Trinity walked out of the library, and headed toward the market.

"Oh that one is beautiful, I must have it." Rarity said, picking up a ruby off of a table. "Six bits." The sellspony said. "But I only have five bit with me. There must be some way we can work out a deal." Rarity said, holding the ruby protectivly. "Six bits lady." The sellspony said, reaching out and taking the ruby. Rarity's tall dropped. A bit floated onto the table, and the ruby floated back into Rarity's hoves. "There, six bits." Trinity said, from behind Rarity. she turned and saw Trinity. "Oh thank you, how can I repay you?" Rarity asked, putting the ruby in her saddle bag. "You could show me where Gem Dany Lane is." Trinity said, letting Rarity lead the way. "why of course, I live right on that lane. You must be the one moving in next to me." She said. "I run the fashion boutique next to you." Rarity said, as her boutique came into view. "Oh and I almost forgot, you have another neighbor, Flutter Night. You'll see him later." Rarity said as they stopped in front of Trinity's house. "Call me if you need anymore help." Rarity said going back to her home. Trinity looked at the wagon with a few suit cases in it, a bed, a stove, and a table. "New life here I come." He said, and he moved his suitcases inside the house.

**So there you go,...and yes there was no metion of Trixie in here, but just wait, the next chapter shall bring her and a few more of the residents of ponyville. I know it was short, but that's because i didn't want to overload you with boring stuff. oh and Flutter Night has show up, so if you don't knwo who that is check the reviews. And of course Rarity had to be one of the first to show up, SHE IS THE BEST PONY EVA. Now if you would like one of YOUR own ponies in here, tell me in the comments section below**

**and R&R**

**why?**

**BECAUSE YOU LIKE THE STORY, **

**YOU WANT YOU PY IN THE STORY,**

**OR YOU LIKE ME!**

**ONE OF THE THREE.**

**Update coming VERY soon.**


	3. Pick up your cape, and your hat

**Author's Notes: Ready to see/read Trixie. Give me a "YAAAAY!". Anyway Trixie is coming in, and i don't want to tell soo i won't.**

**Trinity: Trixie is living in the everfree forest and...**

**Me: *Hits him in the face* Stop giving away secrets!**

**Now without further interuptions I give you... Pick Up your, cape, you hat, and your pride.**

Trinity dragged his bed across the floor, when there came a knock at the door. He stopped and trotted to the door. He opened the door, and standing there was Twilight, the mare he had meet eairler. "Hello Trinity." She said quickly walking in. "umm... come in." He said, closing the door behind her. "Why are you here?" Trinity asked, looking at the mare "Well, we didn't get properly meet." she said, smiling. "Hi, I am Twilight sparkle." she reached out her hove. Trinity shook hoves with her. "Trinity Starshine." he said, while shaking. "Nice to meet the maker of my friends livign nightmare." He said, giving no sign of anger in his voice, but his face gave it away. Twilight's smiled disappeared in an instance. "What?" She said, with a nervous smirk. "Does the name Trixie ring a bell?" He asked, his voice now showing his anger as well. "All she did was boast about her magic." Trinity became inraged. "SHE'S A SHOW PONY! She's supposed to boast about her skills!" He yelled, causing Twilight to shrink back. "What makes you so much better than Trixie, that you need to ruin her life. Huh Twilight?" He asked, his face red. "What makes me better is that I'm Princess Celestia's apprentice." Twilight said, standing more confidantly "And I'm Princess Luna's apprentice, but you don't see me telling everyone your purple stripe is fake." He said back, smugly. Twilight gasped, "How did you know that?" She asked, dumbstruck. "When you stayed at the castle, you were talking in your sleep." Trinity said, smiling. "I guess I'll just remove it then." Twilight said, looking at her purple stripe. "No, I think it's cute." Trinity said. "Oh, really." Twilight asked, her cheeks getting red. Trinity shook his head, "What am I saying, I'm mad at you!" he said, his horn glowing, and the door opening. "Get out of my house. I'm going to the everfree forest." Trinity slight yelled. Twilight left, and Trinity began heading toward the everfree forest. A white colt came up next to him. "You must be Trinity, my next door neighbor. I am Flutter Night." He said, trotting beside Trinity. "I saw Twilight coming out of your house... You like her?" Flutter Night said, punching Trinity friendly in the side. "No." He replied, annoyed by the thought of the mare. Flutter Night stood in front of Trinity, getting all up in his face. "Good, Because she's mine!" "Good luck." Trinity said sarcasticaly. "Where are you going?" He asked, as Trinity began to walk again. "To the Everfree forest, an old friend is there." Trinity said, trotting closer to the Library. "Oh, I'll come too, just let me get my friend Frost." Flutter Night said running off toward surgar cube corner. Trinity sat on one of the benches. "Hey Trinity." Came a voice. Trintity turned his head toward it. Pinkie Pie bouced past him, her maine bright green. "Decided to color my hair green." she said, trotting toward the cake's shop. Flutter Night came back, with a dark blue colt, with spikey light blue tail and maine. "Trinity, Frost. Frost, Trinity." Flutter Night said, introducing the two. "Okay, can we go now." trinity said,`hurriedly. They both nodded.

Apon arriving at the Everfree forest, Trintiy ran into the overgrown forest. "Trixie!" He yelled. "Trixie!" He yelled again. His horn glowed and hoveprints glowed blue on the ground, He ran after them, Flutternight and Frost. Trinity ran through a patch of bushes, and was seperated from Flutternight and Frost. He finally came to a lake, with a crudely built wood tent next to it. Near the lake, laid a blue mare with her hove dipped in the water. Trinity silently padded to her side. Trixie's cute ,soft,snoor was the only sound in the clearing. Trixie began to shiver, so Trinity threw her came across her body. Her eyes flickered open, revealing her purple eyes. "Trinity?" She said hazily. He shook his head 'yes'. Trixie shot up quickly, and threw her arms around him, Trinity hugged back. "Why are you here?" She said, as they did their secret handshake. Frost bust through the bushes behind them. "Oh, so this is your friend." Frost said, though his tone didn't show signs of questioning. Trinity introduced them and when Flutternight showed up., he did the same for him. "Why don't we get you out of the forest." Trintiy said, to Trixie. She smiled and nodded. Trinity lead her to his house and made a room for her across the hallway from his room. Trixie settled in and put her hat on the bed. Trinity trotted in and gave her a pillow. "Trinity, what about everyone else. I know you still like me, but everyone else still thinks I'm a con." She said, looking at the floor. "We'll start on that tommorow. But tonight, just get a good nights sleep." Trinity said,in the doorway. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs studying." Trinity said, padding away. Trixie trotted into the hallway, and caught Trinity at the top of the stairs. " When did you become such a nerd." Trixie said, humorously. "I'll tell you everything, in the morning. Good night Trixie." Trinity said, padding down the stairs. Trixie went back to her room, and laid down, and soon her eyes slowly began to close.

**Woow. Okay so Boom introduced anther OC from GAMMA DAWN14 "Frost". Okay so I know that right now it looks like Trinity likes Trixie. But you would be wrong. to better understand there relationship, go listen to there theme song: Trinity and Trixie's theme song is... Not a love song, by Austin Moon, now im not a big fan of him, but the song really describes them , and since the tag attatched to this says Romance, almost all OC's will have a date or a special some pony. So Frost will have a date. (*HINT* it's one of the main character's.)**

**Trinity: Hey you wanna know who it is, okay Frost's special some pony is...**

**Me: *Snaps fingers***

**Pinkie Pie: *pushes party cannon into the room***

**Me: "Don't make me use this Trinity."**

**Trinity: "You don't have the guts!"**

**Me: *nods head toward Pinkie Pie***

**Pinkie Pie: *Pulls cord***

***Party cannon noise**

**Trinity: "Ahhh!" *Goes flying across the room.***

**Me: "Uhhh He'll be fine right?"**

**Pinkie Pie: *Shrugs shoulders***

**Okay another thing is that Really though it may not seem like it, Trintiy is fighting Flutternight for Twilight's heart. So now, just like THE MOVIE SAGA, Twilight. You have two teams to vote for. TEAM TRINITY...or... TEAM FLUTTERNIGHT! Who shall reign victorious, continue to read to find out. **

**And don't forget, I'm still accepting fan-made ponies, so if you have an idea for a ponieput it in the review section.**

**Also, I promise that this series will be updated MUCH faster, because i already have the next ten chapters, but don't worry, they're all good quality. Well anyway...**

**R&R**

**Whhhyyyy?**

**BECAUSE YOU WANT TO VOTE FOR ONE OF THE TEAMS**

**YOU WANT YOU YOUR PONY IN THE SERIES**

**OR**

**YOU LIKE ME**

**ONE OF THE THREE.**

**P.S. Trinity is okay, except for the streamer lodged in between on of his teeth. We'll try and get it out. Anyway. thanks for reading.**


	4. Apologize

Hello everyone. I know you have been waiting for the next update, but i am sorry to say that this has been offcialy canceled today. As much as i would love to continue this story, i have to stop. The reason, well, with the not so recent episode, where trixie show up with the *spolier Spoiler spoiler* so that is the reason i had to stop. a week after the episode premiered i worked so hard. And when i say hard, i mean, every night i brainstormed ways to get around this episode. I even brainstormed with my brony and pegasister friends, and even my non brony and pegasister friends. We tried and tried for plausible ways to get around the huge bump in plto change, but couldn't, heck we even treied un plausibel ways, and to no prevail. they all sounded Way to outlandish. Here is the list of our brainstormed ideas:

Plausible Ideas:

Trixie did it before trinity came -to many rabbitholes

Trixie is still mean, does what she did in the episode, goes back to trinity and then begans to feel bad about doing it- rabbitholes and i would have to re write the whole story.

Trixie has a twin- really? does that sound possibel veiwer?

Trixie's dad dies, causing her to fill up with rage, sneak away from trinity, buy the *spoiler* and *spoiler* then sneak back to trinity then began learning kindness and tolerance. -rabbitholes, rabbit holes, RABBIT HOLES!

Unplausible Ideas: (get ready, theres alot that were moved from plausibe to unplausible as we continued thinking.)

aliens swooped down, grabbed trixie, amd her evil and wooshed back into the stars- wait, im laughing as im typing this one

trixie suddenly fill up with rage and goes bursurke- really?

(this one from my non brony friend) Master cheif tell trixie she must help him defeat the coveneant, so she goes and buys the *spoiler* and defeats them, but the *spoiler* causes her to go bursurke- I just stared at him

trixie plays video games with trinity master luna and rage quits- how does this ty in

luna b***h slaps luna to the moon, erasing her from the story all together- genius! oh wait, no its not!

trinity tells trixie to do what she did- now this one had me thinking for weeks, this could work i thought, yeah, trinity could have a dark side, and what to get back at twilight for doing...something... yeah, ummm, no

So as you guys can see i did try to continue. ow i know theres not that much of you that are probably going to read this far, but if you thing that one of those could have worked, pm me with how it could have, and ill either continue, or hand the whole story to you. Thank you for reading.

OH MY GOSH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS THIS! SO BECAUSE I GO BY A WRITERS CREED. BECAUSE I AM THE OWNER OF THE FAKE COMPANY STARDUST REVEIWS, WHENEVER I RELEASE THE INFO THAT WE ARE BEGINING TO START REVIEWING ANOTHER TYPE OF FANFIC EX:ALEX RIDER, OR TRANSFORMERS... I HAVE TO WRITE A FANFIC OF THAT, SO I WILL BE DOING ANOTHER FANFIC, FEATURING OTHER OFF CHARACTERS, INCLUDING THE ONES(OTHER THAN TRINITY) IN THE COMENTS SECTION AS APOLOGY FOR HAVING TO CANCEL, IF WILL BE FEATURING: THE WONDERBOLTS, THE MANE SIX, THE CMC, AND...D.E.R.P.Y!

INSTEAD OF SAYING WHAT I USUALLY SAY AT THE END OF MY STUFF ILL JUST SAY THIS

Thank you all! ^^


	5. Im back

**Just Kidding!**

**Haha, you should have seen the look on your face.**

**BUT, I will have to override any and all oc request due to the lack of good quality to my stories. Sorry, i shouldn't have made it seem you could change the story yourself. And i apologize. I must say this though, if you want a story to go like you want it. you must make it yourself. and please don't copy my plot, because if i read a book by someone whos read my book and its the same, i would be hurt that someone thought that i wouldn't care.**

**Anyway, i will update, goodbye**

**R&R**

**Because you like the story**

**Like the content**

**or because you like me**

**one of the three.**


	6. Standard Day in Ponyville

Trinity woke up in a chair, his head thrown back over the back of it. "Ahh!" he said falling out of his chair. Rubbing his eyes Trinity looked around the room. Morning light shined though the windows, creating three rivers of amber light. Making the light wood floor glow. Still tired, Trinity trudged into the kitchen. Boxes laid all around it, labled quickly with a black marker. but some of the bigger items like counters and kitchen appliances had been set up for him. He levitated a pot out of a box and filled it with water, then put it on the stove. By the time it had begun boiling, Trinity could hear shuffling from upstairs. He poured the oats into the pot, as well as sugar and a few apples he got from the other day. Trixie came down stairs around the time it was finished. "You made oatmeal."Trixie said trotting into the kitchen. A blue haze appeared around the box label _kitchen suplies_. As the bowl floated past him, Trinity jumped slightly. "I always forget that you have a pink auora." he said, chuckling slightly. Trixie smiled and filled her bowl with oats. "When you're finished, the first perosn i want you to go see is Twilight." Trixie nearly chocked. "What why would i go see that purple mean mare?" She said, stuffing another spoon of oats in her mouth angrily. "To stop the problem at the source." Tinity trotting out the door. He went to the mail box, and grabbed the three envolope. Trotting back to the door he was interupted. "Hey, Trinity!" Flutter Night said from his house. Trinity stopped, and stomped the ground, slightly irritated by the colts behavior on the previous days. "Hi Flutter Night." he said back, opening the first letter. Flutter Night began to trot over to Trinity ashe read his letter. It said, _Dear Trinity,_

_you may or may not remember me but this is your neighbor Rarity. I sincerly invite you to my boutique in the morning. Please don't be late._

_your friend,_

_Rarity_

Trinity was slighty surprised, he thought Rarity was a very beautiful and sofisticated pony. He idin't really think she would invite him to anything. He shrugged and levitated the mail through the mail slot on his door. "why didn't she just push it through earlier?" trinity though, as he padded down the road. Arriving at the boutique he knocked on the door, which opened almost instantly. He padded and was greeted by Rarity. "I'm so glad you're here, well we're all glad you're here." She said, guesturing for him to follow her into the main room. Instantly he saw Twilight sitting on the couch, clearly irritated. "what is she doing her?" He asked, looking at Rarity confused. "sit." she said, pointing to the couch. Trinity hesitated, but rarity nodded her head. Trinity slowly trudged to the sofa. He sat down as far from Twilight as possible, though its wasn't a big gap. Applejack padded in from a different room. "good, ya here." She said, going to stand beside Rarity. "Now, we've heard the stories of the good ol times you and Twilight shared when ya'll were both in the castle. now... what makes ya hate her so much nah?" Applejack said to Trinity, her accent making her sound so trustworthy. "She's the reason Trixie is in the situation she's in." Trinity said, pointing to Twilight accusingly. "Me!" Twilight said diving on Trinity. They both went flying off the couch. Trinity was shocked by Twilight's reaction, as she stood over him. "Your just as weak as you were when you were little." She said, huffing and sitting back on the couch. "I just don't fight girls." Trinity said, sitting on the couch, pushing twilight to the otherside. "Excuses, excuses. If you aren't weak then prove." Twilight said narrowing her eyes. They both stood up. "This ain't goin to be good." Applejack said in Rarity's ear. "You're on." Trinity said, his horn glowing. A apple appeared over Twilights head and fell onto her. Twilight looked up and saw a pile of apples floating over her. Twilight huffed, and her horn glowed and water poured on Trinity. The two began flinging everything in the room at each other. "Opal!" Rarity yelled, as Twilight sent the furry cat flying to Trinty. He teleported and dived at her. Twilight teleported to the other side of the room. Both of their horns glowing brightly and sent out a beam that met in the middle and exploded sending everyone flying. When the smoke clear Twilight and Trinity were on opposite walls. "Oh no." Rarity said looking at Trinity. "Were doomed." Applejack said looking at Twilight. "Hey Twilight!" Trinity said "Trinity!" Twilight said, as the both ran toward each other. When they meet they both jumped and high fived. Applecjack and Rarity's mouths ung open. "So, not only are they my sisters age, but they are the best of friends too." Applejack said, trying to make sense of the situation. " I think they lost their memory of ever fighting and are remebering how they were in canterlot." Rarity said, looking at the two of them run around and chase each other.

Both Twilight and Trinty sat on the couch playing consentration. "What should we do?" Applejack whispered in Rarity's ear as if Twi and Trin were aliens. " I'll go get spike." Rarity said runnign out the door. " Looks like im stuck with babysitting." Applejack huffed looking at the two. "Hey, were not little kids."Twi and Trin said in unison. "Wow you guys really were the best of friends when you were little." Applejack said smiling at them. then there was a knock at the door. "Come In." Applejack yelled. A white colt padded in. "Hey Flutter Night." Applejack said, the two of them doing their secret handshake. "Why are you here in Rarity's house... without Rarity?" He asked, a quizical look in his eye. Applejack grunted and gestured to Twi and Trin who were now levitating each other. "Yay! we're flying!" Twi neighed as the floated around the room. "Twilight, Trinity no drawing on the ceiling fan." Applejack said, grunting. "Never though you'd have to say that did ya?" Flutter Night said, laughing. After an hour of the Twi and Trin show, there was a knock on the door. Applejack quickly answered it, "Oh Rarity im so gla-"She trailed off, seeing a tall white alicorn in front of her. "Princess celestia." Applejack said, moving out of the way and bowing. "No need applejack, let's see what's become of my two pupils, well my sister's pupil, but he used to be my pupil, well Luna also tutored Twilight as well and-" She was cut off by applejack. "My apologies princess, but can we get on with this." she said pointing to the two foals running around. Princess Celsestia gapsed at the wreckage. " They did all of this?" She asked, "No, they were fighting before this happend." Applejack answered. "Trinity, Twilight." She said, the two foals stopping and running over to her. "Hi Princess Celestia, me and Twilight were just practicing our magic, but it seems that we already know some of the most advanced tricks." Trinity said, smiling. " Well, at least their magic skill hasn't gone away." She said,, looking at the two. " Trinity-" he looked up at her. "-do you think you could try an age spell on Twilight, a few years from now would be perfect." Celestia said, smiling at him. Trin pointed his horn as it began to glow. Their was a poof and Twilight was normal. "Oh thank goodness."Applejack, sighed relieved. "Twilight, fix your firend." celstia said. "But Applejack's fine." Twilight said, smirking slightly. "I won't tolerate this foolish bickering between the two of you, I remember you guys doing everything together. Eat together, study together, you even pranked me and my sister together." Celstia said, as Twilight turned Trinity back. "I'm sorry Princess."Twilight said looking down. "Me too." Trinity said looking away from celestia. The Rrincess patted both of them on the head, and said goodbye. "sorry Twilight." Trinity said, "It's alright." Twilight said hugging Trinity. Twilight went to go find Rarity while the three other started cleaning. "Why were you hugging Twilight?" Flutter Night said, though it didn't sound like a question. "the Princess said to stop bickering with Twilight. I'm tired of you meaningless jealousy. And i'm pretty sure Twilight is too, so stop." Trinity lashed out on Flutter Night. "Now go clean the ceiiling fan or something." Trinity said scrubbing the floor of the explosion residue.

After awhile, Rarity, Twilight, and Trixe came in. They were almost finished cleaing by the time they came in. Twilight put her hoof on Trinity's shoulder. He turned to see her smiling at him. "You still owe me that cheesecake from that bet before I left." She said, winking then padding away. Trinity looked at her, slightly dumbstruck.

After eveything was cleaned up, Trinity left and went home. By the time trixie came Trinity asleep in his room. She slipped into bed and and slept till the next morning

/) (\

Trinity woke up before the sun rose and went downstairs to unpack the rest of his things. By the time he was finished, Trixie had awoken and they were both sitting at the table with hot muffins and frapichinos. "So what did you and Twilight talk about yesterday?" Trinity asked Trixie, taking a sip from his cup. "Well, at first she didn't really believe me, but later through the day she started warming up to me." Trixie said, biting into her muffin with a slight smile. Trinity nodded, and slid a paper across the table to Trixie. "A brunch with Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie at Iclop, that place that overlooks the town center right?" Trixie asked, though Trinity shrugged. After they had finished their light breakfast, Trixie picked up the cups and put them in the sink. As they left, Trinity started a little small talk. "I always thought that your pink auora was funny, in a cut and non-offensive way." Trinity said, trotting toward Flutter Nights door. "Thank you, lately I've been teased about that." Trixie said, as Trinity knocked on the door. Their was the sound of shuffling inside, then the door came open. "yes?" Flutter Night said, looking at the both of them. "We're going to brunch with some others you wanna come?" Trinity asked. Flutter Night said yes and they all trotted to the dinner. "Sorry Trinity." Flutter Night said, trotting next to Trixie, who was in the middle of the two. "Sorry for what?" Trinity asked, looking at Flutter Night. "For being so jealous." Flutter Night said, Trixie now interested in the conversation. "Jealous for what?" Trixie asked, looking back and forth between the two of them. " Me and Trinity bot like Twilight." Flutter Night said, slightly looking away. "ohhhh. Don't worry, trixie chooses not to... i mean, I wont tell her."Trixie said, her cheeks slightly red. As they walked into the dinner, everyone was sitting there, except there was anothe unexpected pony. "hey Frost." Flutter Night said, sitting down at the table next to frost. Trinity sat down next to Twilight, and Trixie sat next to him on the edge of the table. "Hi new pony." Pinkie Pie said, smiling. "I never did catch you name." Applejack said, reaching a hoff across the table. "Well, I'm Trininty. I used to study with Twilight in Cante-" Trinity was caught off guard by a the door flinging open. A gray pony with light black hair stormed in, obviously ticked off about something. "No Vyinyl, you can't come in!" She yelled through the doorway slamming the door behind her. Everyone stared at the mare, their eyes wide. "What the-

TO BE CONTINUED

remember

R&R

Why

Because you like the story

you like the OCs

or you like me

one of the three.


End file.
